Weddings Make Everyone Happy
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione's always had a secret fantasy that she's always wanted to try out. She never thought that the opportunity would present itself at the Potter's wedding.


Author's Notes: Thank you so much KyrieColors and StrongHermione for looking this over for me. This was originally written for the HP Deflower Fest on LJ. I originally posted this some time ago with the original title 'Weddings Make Everyone Horny' but it was pulled from the site for it's naughty content... so of course I decided I would repost. I hope everyone enjoys!

Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, Language, Threesome, Anal, Double Penetration

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _Weddings Make Everyone Horny_

Hermione watched as Ginny and Harry danced in the center of the room. Ten years after the war ended, two of her best friends were finally tying the knot. _About bloody time_.

She knocked back the rest of her champagne before looking around the room. Weddings always made her horny and as she didn't come with a date, she would need to find someone to go home with.

Hermione sighed. She didn't know if she'd be able to find someone. She'd known everyone in attendance for years now… None of them would want to sleep with her.

"Why the long face?" a voice asked from her right.

Turning, she saw Charlie grinning at her. She smiled at him. "No reason."

"And why do I have the feeling that you're not telling the truth?"

Hermione saw that Bill was now sitting on her left. His long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was wearing his fang earring. He looked incredibly handsome… Charlie did too.

Bill grabbed three flutes of champagne from a server as he walked by. He handed one to Hermione and the other to Charlie. "Seriously, 'Mione, what's wrong? You don't seem that happy."

She took a sip of the champagne before shrugging. "I suppose weddings just make me horny, and then that makes me feel melancholy."

"Why does that make you sad?" Charlie asked, a devious expression on his face. "Weddings make everyone horny."

"I don't have a date."

Charlie smirked. "Neither do we."

Hermione's eyes widened. She turned to Bill, suddenly remembering that not too long ago, Fleur had left him. "Bill, I'm sorry about your marriage."

"I'm not," Bill answered, his expression honest. "Fleur wasn't what I wanted, and I don't think I was what she really wanted either."

"But how did you know?" she asked.

Charlie snickered but Bill ignored him. "I asked her to do something and she was appalled. She packed her bags that night."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What in Merlin's name could have caused her to react that way?"

Charlie started laughing.

She turned to him angrily. "Stop it, Charlie. I don't see what's so funny."

"It is funny," Charlie countered. "Fleur didn't know how to have a little fun."

Hermione turned to Bill questioningly. "Care to explain what your brother means?"

Bill blushed. "I, er, asked Fleur to do something with me and him."

Her insides squirmed at his words. She rubbed her legs together and leant forward slightly. "What type of something?" she asked, her heart racing. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I asked her if she'd be interested in a threesome with Charlie," Bill responded, his eyes darkening.

Hermione's mouth went dry. She let out a deep sigh that _almost_ sounded like a moan. "A threesome?"

Bill smirked. "Yes, a threesome. Charlie and I like to share on occasion."

She licked her lips. "Do you?"

"Yeah, we do," Charlie responded, leaning forward in his chair.

Hermione trembled in her chair. "I like sex."

Bill chuckled. "Do you?"

She nodded, watching the two carefully. "I've experimented some, but there's one thing I've always wanted to do."

"And what's that?" Charlie asked, smirking. "Come on, kitten, tell us."

"I want to be taken by two men at the same time."

Charlie abruptly stood, grasping Hermione's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Charlie!" she cried, spilling her champagne.

He wrapped his arms around her and Apparated them away.

They landed in what Hermione had to guess was Charlie's apartment. She pushed out of his embrace only to bump into Bill who must have Apparated right after him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her heart racing excitedly.

"We're about to make your fantasy come true," Bill answered, his hands resting on her hips while he nuzzled her neck.

"Sorry about Apparating you so quickly," Charlie said, undoing his shirt. "But we've had our eyes on you for quite some time and hearing you say that you wanted two men… It took all I had not to fuck you silly right there."

Hermione felt herself grow slick with arousal at his words. "You… you want me? Both of you?"

"We do," Bill said before kissing her neck. Hermione moaned, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access.

"So will you have us?" Charlie asked. "Or better yet, let us have you?"

"Yes," Hermione moaned. "Oh please, yes."

Bill surprised Hermione by picking her up into his muscular arms. He carried her towards a bedroom and tossed her into the bed. He joined her moments later, his body covering hers and kissed her with a fervoured passion.

Charlie watched them kiss, his eyes burning with desire. Pulling out his wand, he vanished the clothing from all three of them, causing Hermione to let out a small squeak of surprise. Grinning, he reached down and began to stroke his cock.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bill's neck, wanting him closer. Bill was an incredibly good kisser, and he already had her wanting more. "Please," she murmured.

Bill stopped kissing her and pulled away. "Please what?"

"I want you. Both of you. Right this instant." Her chest heaved with every breath she took.

"This instant?" Bill asked. "But wouldn't you want me to get you off first?"

Hermione smiled. "That's very thoughtful Bill, but I need to be fucked fast and hard right now. I'm more than ready."

Bill arched his brow at her. Slipping his hand between her thighs, he found that she was indeed more than ready. "Well, Charlie? What do you say?"

Charlie grinned. "I can't wait to fuck that tight little arse of hers."

Hermione let out a moan. "Please."

Bill grasped Hermione's hips and rolled them both over so she was now straddling him. He scooted them down towards the edge of the bed and, in one swift movement, joined their bodies.

She gasped at the sensation. "Bill," she said, her eyes fluttering closed. "Holy hell."

"You feel fucking amazing," Bill groaned. "So tight."

"Fuck him, Hermione," Charlie said, still wanking while watching them both. "I want to watch you fuck him."

Hermione glanced at him, a shy smile on her face. "Sort of kinky, isn't it?"

Charlie grinned. "Bill and I have a special sort of relationship."

"Have you two…?"

"No," Charlie replied, shaking his head. "But we've shared before."

Hermione nodded. "I…"

"Shh," Bill said, thrusting up into her. "Less talking, more fucking."

She slowly lifted herself before sinking down onto his cock. She did this slowly a few times, teasing him as she did so. He let out a growl, his fingertips digging into her hips. Hermione had never seen anything so sexy.

Hermione was so focused on Bill's facial expression she didn't hear Charlie come up behind them. He slid his hand up and down her back, startling her.

"Have you done anal before?" Charlie asked her.

She nodded. "Once. I know what to expect."

"Good," Charlie murmured, whispering a spell that coated his fingers in a lubricant. "Be still."

Bill and Hermione stopped their movements. She held her breath as Charlie slowly inserted a finger into her. He gently stretched her, preparing her for his cock. "Ready?" he asked after a few moments.

Hermione nodded, her heart racing in her chest. She was finally having one of fantasies come true. She finally had two men who could and would give her what she wanted. "Yes," she moaned excitedly. "Please, Charlie."

Standing near the edge of the bed, he positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed into her arse. He immediately groaned at the sensation. "Holy hell, Hermione." One hand grasped her hip while the other grasped her shoulder.

She blushed, her body feeling as if it were lit with fire. "Oh my," she groaned. The feeling of fullness was almost too much. "I… Oh gods."

Bill watched her, a smirk on his face. The look of pleasure she had was enough to drive him mad with want. "Are you okay?"

When she nodded, Bill grinned. "Can we move?"

" _Please_ ," she begged.

Bill and Charlie moved at once. Bill thrust up from beneath her while Charlie thrust into her from behind.

Hermione let out a strangled moan at the sensation. "Oh, gods, yes," she moaned, bliss spreading throughout her body. "Bill, Charlie," she groaned their names. She thought she would die from the increasing pleasure. It was almost too much.

"So fucking wonderful," Bill growled, his eyes flashing amber as he pounded into her roughly. "You like this, don't you?" His growl deepened and he tightened his grip on her hips.

"Yes!" Hermione cried out. "Oh, yes."

Charlie felt his balls tighten. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. She felt too good around his cock, and it had been far too long since he had come.

"Faster," she begged. "Please, fuck me faster."

Charlie met Bill's eyes and nodded. The two of them increased their speed, thrusting into her with wild abandon. It was almost animalistic the way the three of them moved. Hermione dug her nails into Bill's chest hard enough to draw blood.

Hermione let out a cry as she came. She saw stars as her body tingled from head to toe. Her orgasm swept through her, leaving her panting and shaking.

Charlie tensed, his moans increasing in volume. He shuddered and came.

Bill, knowing that both Charlie and Hermione had finished, increased his speed. He growled as he thrust into her. Hermione's inner walls clenched around his cock and his self-control snapped. He came with a cry, Hermione's name falling from his lips.

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that Bill's eyes had flashed amber, unaware that this was the second time during the encounter that this had happened. She leant down and kissed him, making a note to ask him about it later.

Charlie shifted so that his cock slipped out of Hermione's body. He grinned as he grabbed his wand and spelled them all clean.

"That was… incredible," Hermione panted, rolling onto her back. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. "Holy shit, that was fantastic."

Bill grinned. "Glad you liked it."

"I know I enjoyed myself thoroughly," Charlie said, joining them both on the bed. "Can we do it again sometime?"

Hermione arched her brow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Charlie responded cockily. "I definitely think we should do it again. Your wolf agrees, doesn't he, Bill?"

Bill turned red. "Er, yes."

Hermione faced Bill. "I noticed your eyes shifted to amber. Was that your wolf?"

He nodded. "He doesn't come out much… In fact, he's never come out before during sex. He must really like you."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I like both you and your wolf."

"Oi!" Charlie shouted, pretending to be affronted. "What about me?"

She tilted her head to the side and pretended to think it over. "Oh, you too, I guess."

Charlie chuckled, shaking his head. "Cheeky witch." He snuggled closer to Hermione so she was now sandwiched between the two men. "I don't know about you both, but I'm exhausted. Let's sleep, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Bill murmured, wrapping his arms around Hermione. "Will you stay?"

"Of course," she responded, her heart racing. "In the morning, I'll make pancakes."

Both Bill and Charlie grinned. They would _certainly_ be doing this more often.


End file.
